dead_ooka_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Nelson
Ruby Nelson is the first lady of the Ooka clan, and the wife of Leon Sieg Ooka (Genji) Background Ruby was born into the clan of the Yamada clan. Her mother and fathers name are unknown due to being killed by an Assassin from the Genji clan, when she was the age of two and a half years old. She was taken in by her godparents. They never taught her about her parents, she grew up thinking they were her parents, but later found out they were not. At the age of 12, her godparents died and she decided she was sick of her clan and left them as a rouge ninja. When she was 16 she had got into a fight and got hit on the head with a blunt object, forcing her to forget all about her clan. When she was 24 years old, she was ambushed by a set of assassins, and she ended up killing them in the end. When she went to leave the scene, she saw a man, named Leon Sieg Ooka (Genji), standing, looking at her. she thought he was one of them so she went to attack him, but he explained he was merely going to help her. She believed him and made friends with him, and ended up marrying him. That same very year they had a son named Genji Sasuke Ooka. the next year they had a daughter named Rose Valentine Ooka, the two of them were best friends, or best of brothers and sister. Her and Leon sent them to the Academy, and they scored the highest in their classes. A few years later, when Genji was 16 and Rose was 15, they left during the night to see the lands beyond theirs. She knew from the start when they came back Rose would have found a man., but when a man of the name Edward Kenji came to the door of their Clan house, and asked for Rose she was surprised cause Rose had not come back, and she didn't know when they'd be back. So she told the man to come back later and see if they have returned. So he just stood out side and watched in wait. When they finally got back, Genji took the lead as Ruby watched from the window in worry Genji would start a fight, but when he let Rose talk she sighed in happiness. She walked away to talk to Leon, he didn't like this man, almost as if he knew him from before. When Edward came to Leon for Roses hand, Leon quickly replied with a "no." Ruby didn't like this. she fought with Leon till he would accept him. Edward then quickly asked Rose for her hand, she allowed it, Ruby watching from behind sighed as she smiled and walked away. A few days later she heard a scream from Roses room, as if in pain and agony, she barged in and saw Roses dead body on her bed, she ran to her body crying, as she got to her body, she then felt a slice down her back. She dropped to her knees in pain and looked behind her to see who had made the cut. She saw Edward, she muttered under her voice, "Leon was right not to trust you." He then quickly made a cut across her neck, her body then falling to the ground lifeless for Genji to find later.